Idiot Heroes made Ponies
by JTD3
Summary: WARNING - MADE ON A DARE, NOT LIKELY TO BE UPDATED EVER He's lived a full life. Or, well, he would have. What could have been a life full of wonder was cut short due to tragedy. Now content to live the rest of his life like this, he suddenly finds himself thrust into a new world! Only thing is... he isn't the only one here. His past keeps on haunting him, huh? Perfect. Just fine.


**Idiots Heroes made Ponies**

**Chapter 1: Why?**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, wouldn't know what to do with it if I did.**

**-? -**

Imagine spending all your life working towards a single goal. A single achievement that you've been telling yourself would make everything better. For not just yourself, but for the whole world. And now that you've imagined that, now imagine everything you've ever done meaning absolutely nothing in the long run. That every second you've wasted towards that one goal was suddenly made unimportant in the grand scheme of things.

Kinda sucks, don't you agree?

Now, imagine that after finding this out, you're immediately given an even better goal in life. That someone comes and hands you an offer so great, that it would be absolutely ridiculous to refuse.

Sucks a little bit less, yeah?

And finally, imagine that after you now have this new goal, you work for a few long months, spending long nights making careful plans, honing your skills and abilities to this single goal, convincing others to help your side, and going against everything you had ever stood for before, and now you're handed quite literally the worst news of your life. And what news was that?

That my life is now on a timer.

Really, I wasn't even that shocked. Hell, I wasn't even that broken up about it. I guess that after hearing it I just… stopped caring. I just… I don't know what I felt. I wasn't happy, I wasn't depressed, I was just, well, tired, I guess. You see up to this point, I had… witnessed a lot of tragedies. Death, destruction, horrible acts committed by madmen and women. I couldn't stop any of it.

No, I was always just a bit too weak. A bit too slow. Just… not good enough in the long run. Instead, I was surrounded by those that had power. People that could actually _do_ something. And what did all these strong people do?

They did absolutely nothing. At least, nothing that really mattered. They didn't help anyone outside of their interest. They just did what they wanted, when they wanted. And you want to know what they called themselves? They called themselves heroes. The world called them heroes. I called them my friends.

Some friends they turned out to be. I don't mean to sound self-pitying, but as I lost more and more of my life, they just sat idly by and watched. As are other friends continued to die like flies, they did nothing but say, 'Buck up'. To deal with my grief, I threw myself into drinking. And no one batted an eye.

I had surprisingly big goals. I wanted to help people in any way I could. Rather it was by doing good or bad, I soon found myself not caring. I just wanted to be important.

And then he came.

A man that changed my whole world with a simple offer, and a hand in friendship.

After I accepted his offer, I spent four months planning, gaining allies, doing odd jobs, and battling my old friends for this new goal. Funny thing, they never knew who I was. Masks are really helpful like that. Sadly, all of my hard work amounting to nothing as the doctor gave his diagnosis. He said that is was a combination, due to my drinking habit, and the nature of my power. Of course, he gave me the usual recommendations for treatment.

I denied them all.

By then, I had seen far too many people waste their life. Clinging on, and getting more and more desperate as time went on. I didn't want to end up like them.

I wanted to go out. I wanted to live what was left of my life. I certainly had the funds to do so.

My name is Hiro Tate. Also known as Red Flare.

The Flashbang Hero. The Crimson Villain.

**-Two weeks after diagnosis-**

A gloved hand reached out, gripping the stone slab of rock. Another hand went further up, catching the edge of what seemed to be a cliffside. A few seconds later, after careful breathing, the first hand let go. The man gave a slightly startled yelp of surprise as his body was forced backward, the only thing now keeping him up was his left hand! He rocked back, then forth, then back again. Just as it seemed his hand was about to let go, he swung forward with all of his might!

His left hand slipped, but he expected it too.

With his right hand, he reached up as far back on the cliffside as he could! His glove glowed a bright crimson color as he touched down, and from that touch, a long red chain appeared! As the man continued to fall back from the cliff, the chain extended along with him, connected to the glove.

As soon as he was around twenty feet into his fall, the man gripped his hand with the chain, automatically stopping the chain's extension! He came to a sudden halt as the chain reached it's set limit, his eyes clenching as the pain went through his left shoulder. However, despite that, he smirked.

"Heh, what would I do with you two?" He said with a grin, glancing at both of his gloves. Returning back to his chain, his eyes narrowed. He probably didn't have even ten minutes before the ledge he linked with broke off, so he had to be quick about getting back.

He straightened out his left hand, the motion causing the chain to start to slowly retract. Too slowly for his liking. Seeing that he needed more speed, he brought down four fingers, keeping his thumb out, before moving them straight up again. The effects were immediate, as the speed of the chain shot up!

Maybe a bit too fast, as he was thrown up and above the cliff from the sheer force! His eyes widened, the chain-link broken, and gravity quickly taking place to bring him right back down. Thankfully, it was safely on top of the cliff. Sadly, there wasn't anything to break his fall.

'_Uh oh.'_

With an audible slam, he landed right on his back before bouncing on his front side, then rolling right onto his back once more. The rocky ground didn't help the landing at all, but he was glad for the armor his suit provided, as it took most, but not all, of the impact for him.

"Uuuuuuuggghhh…" He groaned, slowly rising up to a sitting position.

"Let's go mountain climbing, I said." The man stands to his full height, bringing a hand to his now aching back.

"It'll be nothing but fun, I said." With a sigh, he took a few steps towards the edge, his eyes looking all the way down.

If he were a betting man, he would say that he's about a mile and a half up from the base of the mountain. Though, he could be overestimating the distance a bit. He wasn't really an expert at this stuff.

"Whelp," he took one last glance before turning on his heels, now walking towards a nearby tree on the cliff, "I think I deserve a few minutes of rest."

Carefully, he took off his backpack and tossed it to the base of the tree. Sure, it was filled with a lot of equipment. But if there was one thing he had learned while on his travels, was that his pack made for an excellent pillow when needed. And after spending a few hours non-stop climbing… yeah, a pillow was all he needed now.

With that thought, the man slumped down on his backside, positioning himself for a bit before slowly leaning back. The back of his head met with the pack, and he had finally allowed himself to relax. A small smile gracing his lips as he closed his eyes, the gentle breeze of the mountain blowing by.

He took a deep breath, his sore and aching muscles relaxing as he did. His mind, once so full of activity, started to slow down as he breathed softly. Though, he had to be careful not to fall asleep. The weather up there was unpredictable, and he wasn't sure if a tree would make for good shelter. So far, it had actually been a really sunny day. Clouds in the sky offered a nice break from the sun, the winds keeping him cool on his long trek.

And honestly, he couldn't believe it. That he was actually doing this. Two months ago, he wouldn't have dreamed of ever being up here on a mountain. Let alone just for fun. So far away from his home city, from civilization, from people in general. It was oddly peaceful, knowing that he was truly alone to himself.

Until he realized that's how he's almost always been. Alone.

"Hey now," he muttered to himself, narrowing his brows a bit. "Don't go getting depressing now. Too tired to whine."

Still, the thought kept coming back no matter how hard he tried to think of something else. Memories of how he felt back in the city all those months ago. Disgusted at his friends, happy at his small triumphs, astounded from his new friends, angry at the saying-

"NO!"

He rose up, eyes glaring out into nothing but the open wilderness in front of him! A gloved hand shot up, slamming into his forehead as his teeth ground against each other. If there was one thing he wanted to forget, it was THAT. He… he just wanted to forget it. Forever.

The man gave a deep sigh, calming himself down as much as he can. A few seconds past and he rose to his feet, trying to think of something, anything, else. He raised his watch, seeing that only about 10 minutes passed since he decided to take this little break. Well, that was more than enough time for him to get his bearings and rest up. He also suddenly didn't want to rest anymore anyways.

"Alright, it's a little past noon, so I have a while to keep going. I'll start setting up my tent and gear around 5, should give me enough time to gather firewood and such before the night." He said aloud, mentally tallying up what he would need to do. A tip he picked up from a guy that apparently did this before. Nice guy, though it was obvious he needed a shower.

…..

He rose up against his arm, bringing his nose down towards his pits.

*Snif, sniff.*

"And now I know why…"

**-Later, nightfall-**

The sun had set an hour ago, now it was the moons time to reign. Casting down its lovely rays as the blur haired man sat calmly on a deflated pack, taking a bite out of a stick of jerky he had with him. That piece of jerky and a can of soup would be his meal for the night. And his breakfast in the morning. As well as his dinner the next night. And so on, and so on, until he returned to society. Probably won't be for a while, even if he kept up at his current pace.

He had lit a fire for his makeshift camp a while ago, the soup currently being cooked over it. It'd be a few minutes until it was ready, but he could wait. Staring at the stars and moon above him was a great past time. One of his favorites, recently. Ever since he started on this little journey of his, he's had a lot of time to sit and admire the sky at night. Living in the city most of his life, he's hardly ever had the chance. He never knew what he was missing until now.

He resisted the urge to flinch, his eyes looking up and seeing a… certain, constellation's belt. Bad memories from that name alone. That, and the word that meant to study space. Two little words connected so closely to them. Words connected to memories that he wanted nothing to do with now. They're in the past… and that's where they will stay. The past. His past.

Steam rose from the soup, bubbles foaming to the top. Seems like it was done. Taking his spoon, the man rose to take the pot away from the fire and started to stir. The foam settled down, steam rising from the soup. A nice scent coming off of it. The spoon is gently placed in the soup, the man continuing to stir it bit by bit. Finally satisfied, he rose the spoon out from soup, having caught a noodle and piece of chicken. He smiled down at it, before tilting his head back and bringing the spoon to his lips.

It didn't take long for him to finish the soup. A nice meal while it lasted, but he's not sure if he wants to spend too many days eating that for supper. He probably should have packed a few different kinds, maybe a few different snacks as well. Like nutrition bars instead of just a lot of jerky. Oh well, this is the price he pays for rushing on up the mountain. He grabbed without really thinking ahead. How unusual of him.

The fire dies out on its own soon, with the man quickly making sure that it stays out. Just some quick splashes of water, stomping out what's left, that kind of stuff. With the fire out, his food ate, and the stars have lost their charm for the night, he decided that it was time to rest. The tent was set up, his sleeping bag and equipment are all inside, so now he figures he's ready to finally sleep for the night.

Inside, the tent didn't look very impressive. It's rather small, but according to what Hiro's been told, small is better when you're so high up. A strong wind could potentially blow away any bigger tent. Especially with only one person.

Speaking of sleep, Hiro quickly snuggled himself up into his sleeping bag that was sprawled out on the ground. However, he gives a small grunt in discomfort while wiggling inside of it. Seems like the sleeping bag was a bit… small. Great…

'Oh well… you'll get a bigger one later.'

And with that as his final thought, Hiro managed to drift off to sleep. A soft snore coming from him every now and then.

Yet while the blue-haired man softly slept in his tent, outside, something strange was starting to happen. A soft purple glow burst into life without a sound, slowly starting to swirl to life. From this swirling vortex of unknown purple energy, a foot-wait, no, a hoof steps out. One that is quickly followed by three other hooves.

The swirling vortex continued in the background while the hooves started to move towards the tent, stopping just before the entrance that's currently zipped up. A new soft glow appears as if examining the tent… or what was inside the tent. A chuckle breaks the deafening silence, feminine in nature.

"Yes, a perfect test subject. One that's actually alive this time." The voice said in clear amusement, another snicker from whoever, or whatever, it is following suit. The figure took a few steps back, sharp eyes glowing in the dark turning to the vortex, another glow coming to life around the figure. The vortex suddenly started to grow, enlarging while remaining completely quiet. With a small gesture from the figure, the portal started to move over to the tent.

"Absolutely perfect…" It says, staying close to the tent as the vortex swipes right by where the tent, and by extension Hiro, use to be. The vortex suddenly, loudly, pops into non-existence! As if it were never there in the first place. Actually, it's as if nothing was there now. The tent, the campfire, the equipment, all of it is lost along with the vortex. Faint echos of the figure's laughter could still be heard, however.

**-The Next Morning-**

Hiro has never been a morning person. He's always woken up in the mornings because of school, boot camp, his job, but he has never liked it. He always feels so horrible waking up. Today, here in his tent and sleeping bag, it is no different. His eyes didn't want to open. His mouth feels dry and tastes horrible. His muscles ache with morning soreness, wanting nothing more than for him to stay in his big, warm, sleeping bag.

…

Big?

Feeling around, Hiro does confirm that the sleeping bag does feel bigger when compared to last night. He shifts in confusion, still refusing to open his eyes. Though, now that he starts to move, something feels… off. Something that he can't quite figure out. Something wrong. Something very, very, wrong.

Well, it's too late to go back to sleep now so Hiro figures he might as well find out what exactly is wrong and then get up and get ready for the day. He opens one eye slowly, flinching at the overly bright light coming from around the tent. The other eye starts to open, having the same reaction as the first eye. Hiro groans, slowly rising from his sleeping bag. He gives a nice yawn and starts to stretch, before rubbing his face a little with his hands.

His very hard hands. His very stiff hands. His overly blue and fingerless hands.

….

Carefully, Hiro brings his 'hands' up to his face. He stares at their lack of fingers or opposable thumbs. The man starts to glare at the hand, scowling at the appendage while the gears slowly, but surely, start to spin. From anger to confusion, and from confusion to realization, and finally from realization to absolute fear.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

The man jumps up in fear, his eyes locked onto his fingerless hands with horror etched into his face! His breathing started to quicken, chest rising and falling as he backpedaled right into the side of the tent! That's when something else caught his eye, aside from his hands.

Looking down, eyes widening the more he saw… he found that he was no longer wearing pants. Nor was he wearing his boxers. Nor did he have any shoes or socks on. He did, however, find a baby blue tail swishing back and forth underneath him. And that his entire lower half was covered in dark blue fur. Hiro also discovered that his legs no longer look like the legs of a human. Now, they look like the legs of a… dog? Deer? Horse? They look like the legs of a horse.

HIS LEGS LOOK LIKE HORSE LEGS! WHY!? WHY DO HIS LEGS LOOK LIKE HORSE LEGS!?

"Oh lord oh God oh fuck oh shit oh my fucking- WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

He panics, scrambling around in fright! Too bad for him, he wasn't small enough to do this inside his tent. In his panic, Hiro's wild movements pull and tug at the tent, and sadly for him, he wasn't aware of this until it was too late. His tent was turned upside down, and once that was done there was little he could do to stop what happened next.

The tent starts to roll down the hill he didn't even know he was on. As it does, he begins to yelp in both pain, confusion, and especially freight!

"WOA-HEY-OW-WHA!"

The tent's support snaps from the strain, flying off and away as he rolls down! With no support and rolling as fast as he is, the tent starts to curl around his form, restricting any and all movements! He tries to struggle more, but that proves useless.

There are a few bumps on the way down, causing him to bounce once, twice, three times before there's a sudden SLAM! His face, covered in about four layers of the tent, comes into contact with something solid, smooth, and sturdy. Stopping all of his momenta at once. The place where his face is supposed to be, stays there for only a moment, before starting to slowly slide down whatever it was he slammed into.

Now there he lays, shaken and confused, with a slowly forming headache. Someone, while he was sleeping, did something to him. Did something really, really weird. It's a good thing he isn't unfamiliar with weird things, after all, he was turned into a girl before… and found a giant sea monster… and fought a malicious death cult bent on resurrecting their God. Being turned into a horse shouldn't be all that-

"I told you people so many times now, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Whatever he slammed into earlier, suddenly rushed towards him! He, being blind and still wrapped inside the tent, wasn't ready for this, nor the voice! The hard surface slammed into the side of his skull at an angle, at such force that it forced his head off to the side! He now had new found pain in his headache, however, there seemed to be some good news! The hit had actually ripped the tent off his head, so even if the rest was still wrapped around his body, he could now see!

…

A bit… seems the hit caused him some temporary damage… now he's suddenly seeing double…

"Is… this some kind of weird kink you guys have? Not judging but… I don't want any part of it."

A voice? Out here? Wherever here i- OH! That's right! He heard it before he was hit in the head with whatever that was. He can't properly focus on the voice, his hearing seeming to have taken a similar beating as his vision. Yet the voice attracted him with some form of… familiarity. Slowly, as if drunken, he starts to turn towards the voice ready to ask whatever he cou-

Silver hair… pink eyes… ridiculous eyelashes… a lot of purple and pink… Three of all, waving around in a blurred confusion. With that, all he could say was-

"Assstra?"

Then, he promptly passed out. Tongue sticking out of his newly given maw, amber-colored eyes rolling into the back of his skull. Looks like his mind wasn't prepared for something like that just yet.

Yet, standing above the knocked out man/colt/whatever… stood a young mare with fur the shade of Purple Amethyst, a long mane of silver had two points ontop that weirdly resembled ears, and a coat that's just a shade darker than her fur. The most striking part, however, were her eyes. Both a sharp, brilliant, pink with slits for irises, and large, feminine, eyelashes that were sharp to the point.

"..."

She stands there, momentarily silent. A look of confusion, doubt, then surprise washes over her face. A hoof comes up to her mouth, the sudden realization dawning upon her. There are only two idiots that could make such an entrance, and only one of them was blue.

"Hiro?"

…**..END…..**

**AN: Ahem… I'm sorry.**


End file.
